


Белые бумажные птицы

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fatal Disease, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: Иссей видел этих журавликов везде. Они застревали между страниц учебников и тетрадей, прятались в его форме, выпадали из рукавов его рубашки, запутывались в волосах и мыслях. Они исчезали, чернели, оставаясь на кончиках пальцев бесконечно тёмной, несмываемой сажей, при попытке их поймать. Белые бумажные птицы — призраки светлых несбыточных надежд.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei





	Белые бумажные птицы

**Author's Note:**

> когда-нибудь я напишу флафф по дайсуге (спойлер из будущего: я написала), но пока снова страдающая матсухана

Хиро делал журавликов днями напролёт. Белые бумажные птицы летать не могли. И Хиро не мог. Мог лежать в осточертевшей больнице со страшным диагнозом в медицинской карте и собственных лёгких, мог ходить на бесполезные по своей сути процедуры, мог плакать по ночам, уткнувшись в противно пропахшую медикаментами подушку, мог делать этих чёртовых птиц и надеяться. А летать не мог.

Иссей видел этих журавликов везде. Они застревали между страниц учебников и тетрадей, прятались в его форме, выпадали из рукавов его рубашки, запутывались в волосах и мыслях. Они исчезали, чернели, оставаясь на кончиках пальцев бесконечно тёмной, несмываемой сажей, при попытке их поймать. Белые бумажные птицы — призраки светлых несбыточных надежд.

Иссей приходил к Хиро почти каждый день после тренировок, рассказывал о делах в школе, о том, как оказывается скучно играть без него, о Куними и Киндаичи, делающих успехи — обо всём, что мог передать словами. Он строил иллюзию присутствия, держащую их на плаву, не позволяющую упасть окончательно. Несколько раз в месяц приходили и Ойкава с Ивайдзуми, принося с собой комиксы, сладости и противно жалеющие взгляды.

— Маки-чан, мы должны сфотографироваться, — Ойкава достал телефон из кармана, примостившись рядом.

— Океюшки.

Хиро улыбнулся, больно, неприятно, и что-то внутри, что-то неуловимо важное гулко ухнуло вниз, вызвав тошноту, тут же подкатившую к горлу. Иссей почувствовал тощую, немного трясущуюся, почти невесомую руку на плече, смутно заметил, как Хиро показывает знак мира, услышал затвор камеры и, кажется, даже успел улыбнуться. Или только кажется?.. Он ненавидит эту фотографию, она ненавидит его.

 **От: Маки, 22:43**  
"Хей Иссей"

 **От: Маки, 22:58**  
"Ты уже спишь что ли??"

 **От: Маки, 00:37**  
"Не могу уснуть лол ╮(︶▽︶)╭"

 **От: Маки, 1:13**  
"Знаешь"

 **От: Маки, 1:24**  
"Прости… Я должен был сказать раньше"

 **От: Маки, 1:36**  
"Их уже 999"

 **От: Маки, 1:36**  
"Ну журавликов"

 **От: Маки, 1:38**  
"Их уже очень давно 999"

 **От: Маки, 2:12**  
"Я боюсь, вдруг ничего не изменится"

 **От: Маки, 2:16**  
"Пусть будет так, ладно? Пообещай"

Прости, Хиро, но он уже это сделал. Не осознанно, не специально. На прикроватной тумбочке сидел маленький кривой журавлик. Первый, вышедший из-под руки Иссея, после многочисленных неудач. Тысячный в птичьей армии Хиро.

 **От: Маки, 2:31**  
"Ой я тебе тут всякую чепуху наплёл 〜(＞＜)〜"

 **От: Маки, 2:32**  
"Прости если разбудил, забудь, окей? ╰(▔∀▔)╯"

 **От: Иссей ☆, 2:48**  
"я знаю, что ты не спишь. впусти меня."

Иссей залезает в палату через только что открытое окно, заспанный, холодный, пропахший дорожной пылью, и сгребает Хиро в охапку, отчаянно прижимая к себе. Тощие пальцы сжимают футболку на его спине, чужие слёзы впитываются в ткань, тихие всхлипы режут лёгкие и горло.

\- Собирайся, - хриплым шёпотом произносит Иссей. - Я краду тебя.

Кроткая записка с извинением лежит на пустой больничной койке в душной, удушающей палате, а Хиро уже бежит по улице с рюкзаком за спиной и улыбкой на лице. Он чувствует себя невероятно свободным от всего, ему даже почти легко дышать. Он чувствует необъятную любовь к миру и Иссею. Он чувствует, что всё таки хочет жить. Всю ночь они ходят по слабо освещённым улицам, заглядывают в окна чужих домов, выкрикивают не имеющие смысла фразы и смеются, смеются, смеются. Только под утро возвращаются в тёплый дом Иссея, и тот отдаёт ему белую бумажную птицу, символ их надежд. И Хиро верит, снова верит, что всё станет хорошо. Иссей нежно целует Хиро, не нуждаясь в словах признания, зная, что тот уже всё равно давно понял сам. Они дарят друг другу бесчисленное количество поцелуев и улыбок, они дарят друг другу счастливые минуты. Они засыпают, проваливаясь в сладкую дремоту и веря, что теперь всё будет иначе.

Но просыпается только Иссей.


End file.
